The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) of the ADRC will: 1) provide information about AD to researchers; faculty, staff and students at the University of Kentucky and other universities; health professionals; community leaders; families of AD patients; and the public; 2) develop and maintain relationships with local, regional and national groups for the dissemination of AD information including a statewide support group network, and long-term facilities, University of Kentucky personnel, NIA, Alzheimer's Association and other ADCs; 3) publicize and activities of the ADRC through local and state television and radio stations; and 4) sponsor conferences/continuing to targeted audiences. Research programs will include sponsoring research meetings and seminars, a bibliographic service, a journal club, an electronic journal Alzheimer's Disease Review and two scientific conferences. These activities will be coordinated with formal education programs such as the Ph.D. program in Gerontology and neuroscience and aging pre and postdoctoral training programs. To reach a variety of audiences the EITC will publish a semiannual newsletter and bi-annual AD resource guide for families; work with the local media to present the latest research findings and promote the work of the ADRC to the general public; sponsor programs for AD caregivers and day care volunteers; organize programs for support group leaders; provide speakers through a Speakers' Bureau; conduct a public lecture series on dementia for the African-American community; develop and distribute brochures and flyers to promote therapeutic clinical trials; continue the annual AD Awareness Day program; and, continue to participate in the College of Medicine's semiannual Family Practice Review. The EITC will sponsor conferences and continuing education programs for health care professionals, laypersons and community service providers. Each program will have a planning committee consisting of EITC staff and representatives from the target audience. Three conferences will target AD family members, physicians, nurses, social workers, case managers and long-term care workers. Our conference will be planned for attorneys and another conference will be for police, fire and emergency medical workers.